Un amour fraternel
by Akumatsu
Summary: Yaoi KazuLee : Fanfiction mettant en scène Lee et Kazuya qui, sous l'effet de l'alcool, vont se retrouver dans une situation bien embarrassante.
1. Chapter 1

_**Un amour fraternel**_

Fanfiction tekken, il s'agit de ma 4ème fanfiction (deuxième fanfic tekken), attention mes écrits contiennent quelques scènes de yaoi (relation entre garçons) et d'inceste. Vous aurez été prévenus.

**Chapitre 1 : Le début du cauchemar **

Mon nom est Lee Chaolan, j'ai 47 ans et je travaille pour mon père à la Mishima Zaibatsu. Je n'apprécie pas franchement ma famille, en particulier mon frère ainé que je hais profondément. La seule personne que j'apprécie est mon neveu, Jin Kazama. Je ressortais tout juste d'une journée épuisante. Je m'apprêtais à partir quand mon père apparut devant moi entouré d'une escouade de tekken force....

Père... qu'est ce que ça signifie.. ?

Humm.... capturez-le !

Je ne comprenais pas ce que mon père avait derrière la tête bien que je savais que même si je battais les tekken force je n'aurai plus la force nécessaire pour le vaincre....

Pourquoi père ?

Il ne me répondis pas.... je finis par tomber à terre d'épuisement, il me fit enfermer et me rendit visite peu après... quand je découvris ces intentions je compris que ma vie tournait à l'enfer.... et pourtant le cauchemar ne faisait que commencer....

Au milieu des forêts qui se situent à quelques kilomètres de la mégalopole, un jeune garçon brun, se trouvait sous les cascades, l'eau coulant le long de son corps.... Il se remettait d'une dure semaine d'entrainement. Il sortit, s'essuya et se rhabilla. Il portait une longue veste en cuir noir, un pantalon noir avec des flammes rouges et sous sa veste, il était torse-nu. Il repartit en direction de la ville..

Après avoir fait une vingtaine de kilomètres, il s'arrêta à un bar pour se désaltérer. En ressortant il aperçu un combat de rue, celui qui en sortit vainqueur était une connaissance... Un Coréen qui avait environ le même âge que lui, qui se nommait Hwoarang. Ce dernier finit par l'apercevoir.

Hé Kazama !! Comment ça va depuis le temps ?

Yo.... ça va bien... pas grand chose de nouveau je passe mon temps à m'entrainer.... enfin là je comptais rendre visite à mon oncle....

Tu veux que je t'emmène ? On pourra en profiter pour régler nos comptes....

Pourquoi pas.... T'as toujours en tête de me surpasser à ce que je vois.... très bien on règlera ça....

Depuis longtemps Hwoarang s'était mit en tête de surpasser Jin, la plupart de leurs combats se finissaient par la victoire de Jin ou des matchs nuls. Après avoir bu une bière ensemble, ils partirent en moto pour Tôkyô. Jin avait hâte de me revoir.

Ils finirent enfin par arriver chez moi. Ils frappèrent mais sans réponse. Jin commençait à s'inquiéter.

C'est bizarre.... ça ne lui ressemble pas de partir de chez lui le dimanche... c'est son seul jour de repos....

Essayons d'entrer pour voir.....

Jin et Hwoarang entrèrent par une porte arrière dont Jin avait toujours les clefs. Ils avaient beau me chercher, ils ne trouvèrent rien.... Une petite silhouette noire apparue devant eux. Il s'agissait d'un chat au pelage couleur de la nuit. C'était mon fidèle compagnon.

Jin-sama....

Yamiko.... où est Lee ?

J'aurai espéré que tu le saurais.... ça fait une semaine qu'il n'est pas rentré.... je m'inquiète beaucoup...

Jin frappa violemment contre les murs de la maison.... pourquoi fallait-il que la seule personne qu'il apprécie est des ennuis....

As-tu une idée d'où il aurait pu aller il y a une semaine ?

Il avait un rendez-vous important à la Mishima Zaibatsu..

Jin réfléchissait.... ça ne l'étonnerait pas de son grand-père de s'en prendre à sa propre famille... Mais si jamais il avait fait du mal à Lee, Jin n'aurait pas de pitié, il n'hésiterait pas à le tuer....

Direction la Mishima Zaibatsu !!

Très bien... Jin-sama...

Heu.... le chat vient aussi ?

Oui.... crois moi il ne sera pas inutile....

Heu... si tu le dis....

Ils partirent alors en direction du centre de tôkyô vers la plus grande entreprise du Japon. Une fois arrivés, Jin fit signe à Hwoarang de les attendre à proximité de l'entreprise. Yamiko et Jin entrèrent, ce dernier n'était pas ravie à l'idée de revoir son grand-père....

Tiens, tiens... mon cher petit-fils....que me vaut cette visite ?

Jin le regardait d'un œil noir....

Lee a disparu.... et nous sommes à sa recherche...

Il devait passer il y a trois jours.... mais il n'est pas venu... à vrai dire je me demande bien où il peut être.....

Jin n'avait aucune confiance en la parole de son grand-père... sa colère commençait à monter.... Il serra le poing et se lança vers Heihachi.

Dis-moi où est mon oncle !!

Heihachi para facilement son coup.

Tu ferais mieux de te calmer Jin... ton insolence ne te mènera nulle part....

Jin sortit de la bâtisse en rage... Il était persuadé qu'il savait quelque chose...

Jin quittes les lieux et rejoins ton ami...je vais tenter d'en savoir plus... je vous rejoindrai plus tard...

Très bien... fais attention à toi....

Jin rejoignit Hwoarang et lui expliqua qu'ils attendraient le retour de Yamiko ici...

Ce dernier était dissimulé dans les couloirs sombres de la Mishima Zaibatsu, il suivait Heihachi à la trace. Ce dernier descendit dans les sous-sols, et entra dans une pièce puis referma la porte. Yamiko ne pouvait pas voir ce qui s'y passais mais reconnut la voix de Lee qui semblait supplier Heihachi de le laisser. Les paroles d'Heihachi permirent à Yamiko de comprendre pourquoi ce dernier le retenait prisonnier, il devait vite prévenir Jin.

Le brun et le roux attendaient toujours le retour du chat ténébreux. Ce dernier revint enfin et expliqua toute la situation à Jin... ce dernier était dans une colère noire, il fonça en direction de la Mishima Zaibatsu sans attendre les 2 autres. Hwoarang et Yamiko le suivirent sachant qu'il était incapable de sauver Lee seul.

Connaissant bien les lieux, Jin n'avait pas besoin de yamiko pour retrouver les sous-sols, il tomba alors sur Heihachi qui en revenait...

Enfoiré... comment peux-tu faire une telle chose à ta propre famille !!

Humm... comment as-tu su ?

Rien ne m'oblige à te le dire !!

Jin attaqua son grand-père de toute ses forces mais chacun de ses coups étaient parés. Heihachi contre-attaqua et finit par atteindre Jin dans les côtes.

Imbécile... c'est moi qui t'ai tout appris.... tu croyais vraiment pouvoir faire quoi que ce soit.... Tu es encore plus minable que ton père....

La ferme !!

Il haïssait tellement son père qu'entendre ça était une insulte pour lui... Il réussit à porter un coup à Heihachi au niveau du visage mais ce fut le seul... Jin était maintenant à terre, incapable de se relever... Heihachi continuait à le battre comme un animal... Il était à l'agonie, incapable de prononcer le moindre mot...

Pauvre idiot... tu vas rester aux côtés de ton oncle désormais....

Fin du chapitre 1 : Rhaaa pauvre petit chaton !! Cet enfoiré d'Heihachi....

Heihachi : Humm viens par là mon petit Jin !!

Jin : M'approche pas sale bâtard !!

Akumatsu : Vas-y chaton !! Montre lui qui est le plus fort !!


	2. Chapter 2

_**Un amour fraternel : **_

Fanfiction tekken, attention, mes écrits contiennent quelques scènes de yaoi et d'inceste. Jin Kazama était retourné voir son oncle après un dur entrainement. Ce dernier était porté disparu. Soupçonnant son grand-père, Jin tentera grâce à l'aide de Hwoarang et Yamiko de retrouver ce dernier dans l'entreprise Mishima Zaibatsu.

**Chapitre 2 : Le sacrifice :**

Hwoarang arriva et vu Jin presque incapable de bouger....

Kazama !!

Hwoarang.... ne t'occupe pas de moi.... vas sauver mon oncle....

Comme si j'allais vous laisser faire.... Jin attrapa Heihachi de ses dernières forces pour l'empêcher de suivre Hwoarang et Yamiko..

Je vais le retenir tant que je le pourrai il y a une autre sortit à l'autre bout du couloir.... Hwoarang... je compte sur toi....

Heihachi frappa violemment Jin, ce dernier tenait bon... malgré son état, il devait tout faire pour que son oncle retrouve la liberté... Quand le brun tomba à terre... Heihachi savait qu'il était trop tard pour rattraper les autres....

C'est honorable de ta part mon petit Jin.... tu aurais pu le laisser t'aider à t'enfuir mais au lieu de ça tu t'es sacrifié pour Lee.... Mais ça je te garantis que tu vas me le payer....

Hwoarang ramena Lee chez lui.... ce dernier était inconscient déjà lorsque le roux l'a retrouvé... Il l'allongea et Yamiko resta toute la nuit à ses côtés.

Heihachi enchaina Jin dans l'ancienne cellule de Lee. Il le déshabilla et commença à le prendre avec violence mais aussi avec beaucoup de plaisir. Jin hurlait de douleur, Heihachi lui griffait méchamment la peau, le mordait dans le coup, et était de plus en plus rapide. La douleur augmentait au fur et à mesure.... Il commençait à cracher du sang.... Son grand-père le lâcha enfin il inséra son sexe dans sa bouche puis il le força à avaler. Le brun failli s'étouffer et finit par perdre connaissance. Heihachi partit et fit apporter à Jin un verre d'eau et un peu de pain pour quand il reprendrait connaissance...

Lee reprit enfin connaissance...Il reconnu sa chambre en regardant autour de lui..... Il aperçu Hwoarang et sursauta....

T'es qui ?

Un ami de Jin... mon nom est Hwoarang....

Où est Jin ?

Hwoarang commençait à se sentir très mal, il ne savait franchement comment lui annoncer que Jin était entre les mains de son père.....

Heihachi l'a..... kidnappé...

Lee devient blanc... Hwoarang ignorait ce que comptait lui faire Heihachi, il était inconscient de la situation dans laquelle se trouvait réellement Jin....

On peut pas le laisser là-bas... Heihachi il va..... non pas lui.....

On est pas en était pour l'instant.. tu as besoin de te reposer... écoute je vais appeler mon maître pur avoir un peu d'aide... dans 3 jours nous irons sauver Jin....

… Ce sera 3 jours qu'il n'aurait jamais du passer.....

Lee se sentait tellement mal qu'il commença à cogner dans les murs....

Arrête !! C'est pas comme ça que les choses s'arrangeront... plus vite tu seras rétablit, plus vite nous pourrons aller le sauver alors repose-toi !

Je... désolé.. je... très bien....

Lee s'allongea à nouveau mais ne pouvait fermer l'œil, il s'inquiétait beaucoup trop pour son neveu...

Le lendemain, on frappa à la porte. C'était Baek, le maitre de Hwoarang.

Lee.... j'ai contacter mon maitre, il pourra surement nous aider....

Je... très bien....il faut qu'on aille l'aider maintenant....

Non... tu n'es pas en état... on verra demain..... Maitre venez s'il vous plait.... j'aimerai vous demander un service....

Baek et Hwoarang discutèrent un long moment.... Après quoi Baek sembla accepter sa demande...

Je ferai au plus vite.... A bientôt...

Bonne chance maitre....

Le roux s'assit à côté de Lee qui le regardait d'un air interrogateur.

Qu'est-il allé faire ?

… Aller chercher de l'aide....

Je suppose que plus on est mieux on s'en sortira....

Sans doute....

Hwoarang offrit un verre à Lee et lui donna quelques médicaments pour l'aider à lutter contre les douleurs musculaires.

Avec ça tu iras mieux plus vite....

Je... merci...

Mais au fait.... tu dois savoir... ce qu'il compte faire à Jin n'est ce pas ? J'aimerai savoir....;

Je... Jin va subir quelque chose que personne ne devrait subir au court de sa vie....

C'est à dire...

Je désolé... le simple de m'en souvenir me met hors de moi je... je préfère ne pas en parler...

Très bien je comprends....

Hwoarang réfléchit à plusieurs hypothèses pour tenter de comprendre ce qu'Heihachi avait fait à Lee et comptait faire à Jin.... si ce n'était pas déjà le cas....

Baek cherche longtemps dans Tokyo demandant au passant des informations sur la personne que Hwoarang lui a demandé de contacter...

Après plusieurs heures de recherche... Baek su enfin où trouver cette personne et se dirigea vers son domicile... Il frappa à la porte, on lui ouvrit....

Qui es-tu ?

Mon nom est Baek... je dois vous parler à propos de Jin Kazama....

Je vois... entrez....

Baek suivit l'homme.... il s'assit dans la pièce principale de la maison, c'était assez beau. On voyait qu'il n'était pas pauvre.

Lee Chaolan avait été kidnappé par Heihachi... quand Jin l'a apprit il a voulu aller le secourir... il y est parvenu grâce à l'aide de mon élève mais le choses ne se sont pas passées comme prévues... Jin a été torturé et capturé par Heihachi.... et d'après Lee ce qu'il lui fera vivre est en enfer.... je voulais savoir si vous....

Sortez ! Ne me parlez pas de lui !

Vous allez l'abandonner entre les griffes d'heihachi ?

L'homme dans une colère noire frappa violemment Baek et le propulsa à l'extérieur de la maison... il referma sa porte brutallement.

Bordel.... Il se contre fiche de sa propre famille ?

Baek repartit trouvé Hwoarang et Lee et leur expliqua la situation.

Akumatsu : Fin du chapitre 2, à venir le sauvetage de Jin, et une rencontre inattendue dans Tokyo.


End file.
